$ 0.125 - 80\% = {?} $
Solution: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ -80\% = -\dfrac{80}{100} = -0.8 $ Now we have: $ 0.125 - 0.8 = {?} $ $ 0.125 - 0.8 = -0.675 $